ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΙΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos- Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 21 του 2016 Σήμερα επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο τις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν που συνετέλεσαν στην ανάπτυξη της άκυρης σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN) βλέπουμε ότι το άρθρο " Religious and philosophical views of Albert Einstein-WIKIPEDIΑ" είναι το πιο σπουδαίο, αφού στο κεφάλαιο "PHILOSOPHICAL BELIEFS" αναγράφονται όλες οι φιλοσοφικές λεπτομέρειες της νεαρής ηλικίας του Αϊνστάιν: "From a young age he had an interest in philosophy". Einstein said about himself: "As a young man I preferred books whose content concerned a whole world view and, in particular, philosophical ones. Schopenhauer, David Hume, Mach, to some extent Kant, Plato, Aristotle." Επίσης κάτω από το ισχυρό κατεστημένο ότι τα πεδία και η σχετικότητα ήταν τα μεγαλύτερα επιτεύγματα της επιστήμης η WIKIPEDIA μας πληροφορεί για όλες τις φιλοσοφικές λεπτομέρειες κατά τη διάρκεια της ζωής του Αϊνστάιν που δεν χρειάζεται να τις επαναλάβουμε. Έτσι και τα υπόλοιπα άρθρα που έχουν κυρίαρχη θέση στο διαδίκτυο κάτω από το κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στου νόμους της φύσης (ΑΪΝΣΤΑΪΝ ΚΑΤΕΣΤΗΜΕΝΟ ) αναφέρονται στις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες που δήθεν οδήγησαν στον θρίαμβο της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας. Φυσικά και ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν παρότι το 1938 στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics " αναθεώρησε πολλές από τις προηγούμενες φιλοσοφικές απόψεις του, εντούτοις επειδή δεν μπορούσε να φαντασθεί ότι όλα τα σύγχρονα πειράματα της ατομικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής θα μπορούσαν να τον απορρίψουν, και γιαυτό το λόγο στην παραπάνω εικόνα του Αϊνστάιν βλέπουμε τη φράση: " Imajination is more important than knowledge" . Για παράδειγμα απογοητευμένος από τα αδιέξοδα των θεωριών εξαιτίας των φιλοσοφικών υποθέσεων στη σελίδα 4 θα γράψει: "Tentatively accepted theories have explained many of the facts, but no general solution compatible with all known clues has yet been evolved. Very often a seemingly perfect theory has proved inadequate in the light of further reading. New facts appear, contradicting the theory or unexplained by it." Πραγματικά μετά από τις δικές μου ανακαλύψεις της διπολικής φύσης του φωτός (DISCOVERY OF DIPOLE NATURE OF PHOTON) και της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής( DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE) σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι μετά από τον θρίαμβο της επιστήμης που ξεκίνησε από το Γαλιλαίο και το Νεύτωνα ως αποτέλεσμα των πειραμάτων και αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων που οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης, η λέξη φιλοσοφία έχει στη σύγχρονη επιστήμη μια ειδική σημασία ως έμφυτη τάση του ανθρώπου να έρευνά για γνώση. Αυτή την τάση ο Αριστοτέλης την απέδωσε επιγραμματικά με τη φράση « πάντες άνθρωποι του ειδέναι ορέγονται φύσει». Αλλά αν η φιλοσοφική τάση εξαιτίας των αξιωμάτων και όχι των πειραμάτων αποδειχθεί ότι είναι ατελέσφορη τότε καταλήγει αναγκαστικά σε πνευματικά αδιέξοδα . Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στην άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) δεν επέλεξε τη μέθοδο των πειραμάτων που καταλήγουν στην ανακάλυψη των φυσικών νόμων, αλλά ακολούθησε τη θεωρία των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell, που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης-αντίδρασης. (INVALID MAXWELL'S EQUATIONS). Μια ανάλογη περίπτωση που ταλαιπώρησε για πολλούς αιώνες την ανθρωπότητα ήταν και η θεωρία του γεωκεντρικού συστήματος που δεν στηρίζονταν στη λεπτομερή μελέτη των αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων αλλά στο φιλοσοφικό δόγμα που ήθελε τη Γη να είναι στο κέντρο του κόσμου. Στην αρχαία Ελλάδα των προσωκρατικών φιλοσόφων η φιλοσοφία έκλεινε στο πλάτος της όλους τους τομείς του επιστητού, με κυρίαρχη την ατομική θεωρία του Δημόκριτου, αλλά αργότερα στους ελληνιστικούς χρόνους ο Ευκλείδης θα θεμελιώσει τη γεωμετρία ως ανεξάρτητη επιστήμη και ο Αρχιμήδης τη μηχανική. Πάντως ο πολλαπλασιασμός των γνώσεων μετά από τα επιτεύγματα του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα κατέστησε αναπόφευκτη τη σταδιακή απομάκρυνση της φυσικής ως επιστήμης από τη φιλοσοφία και την αυτόνομη περαιτέρω ανάπτυξή της . Ο Νεύτων λόγου χάρη για την ανακάλυψη του νόμου της βαρύτητας και των τριών νόμων της κίνησης των σωμάτων ( 1687) δεν ακολούθησε τη μέθοδο των φιλοσοφικών αξιωμάτων του Καρτέσιου (1644) αλλά τα αποτελέσματα των αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων και πειραμάτων αφού ανέλυσε τους εμπειρικούς νόμους των πλανητών και τα πειράματα του Γαλιλαίου. Μάλιστα από την πειραματική απόδειξη του Γαλιλαίου ότι επάνω στην επιφάνεια της Γης η βαρυτική επιτάχυνση du/dt = g = 9,8 m/sec2 σε ένα γεωγραφικό πλάτος είναι η ίδια για όλα τα σώματα, ο Νεύτων ανακάλυψε τις δυο ιδιότητες της μάζας, δηλαδή το ότι στα συστήματα των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο είναι ίση με τη βαρυτική μάζα Μg. Έτσι ορίστηκε η δύναμη F εφαρμόζοντας την απλή σχέση F = Mo(du/dt) που αναφέρεται στο δεύτερο νόμο του Νεύτωνα ως ειδική περίπτωση. Τελικά με την εφαρμογή αυτού του νόμου αποκαλύφθηκε ότι πάντοτε η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο παραμένει σταθερή κατά τη διάρκεια της μετατροπής της δυναμικής σε ίση κινητική ενέργεια. (Νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας σε συστήματα συντηρητικών δυνάμεων). Ωστόσο για την αποκάλυψη της εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης των σωμάτων του τρίτου νόμου καθώς και της φύσης του φωτός που οδήγησαν σε ατελέσφορες φιλοσοφικές διαμάχες ο Νεύτων δεν είχε στη διάθεσή του τα ανάλογα πειράματα ώστε να μπορεί με ευκολία να αντιμετωπίσει του Καρτέσιου τη φιλοσοφική ιδέα περί βαρυτικών κυμάτων και περί κυμάτων του φωτός που υποτίθεται ότι διαδίδονται σε ένα υποθετικό αιθέρα όπως συμβαίνει και με το ηχητικό κύμα που έχει ως μέσο διάδοσης τα μόρια του αέρα. Σε αυτή τη διαμάχη αξιοσημείωτη είναι η περίφημη φράση του Νεύτωνα "Hypotheses non figo". Τελικά ύστερα από πολλά χρόνια (1935) τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής επιβεβαίωσαν τη θεμελιώδη δράση από απόσταση. εις βάρος των υποθέσεων περί αιθέρα και πεδίων. (Quantum Entanglement rejects Einstein). Εδώ αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι η ανακάλυψη των βαρυτικών κυμάτων από την ομάδα LIGO (2016) δεν έχει σχέση με τα βαρυτικά κύματα του Αϊνστάιν, που τα αμφισβήτησε o ίδιος το 1936, αλλά με τα κβαντικά βαρυτικά κύματα. (Quantum gravitational waves). Πάντως για την υπεράσπιση της σωματιδιακής φύσης του φωτός ο Νεύτων έκανε την πρόβλεψη ότι το φως έχει βαρυτικές ιδιότητες, γεγονός που επιβεβαιώθηκε το 1801 από το Γερμανό μαθηματικό Soldner. Επίσης οι δυο νόμοι του ηλεκτρισμού ( Coulomb, 1785) και μαγνητισμού (Ampere, 1820) ήταν η συνέχεια της Νευτώνειας μεθοδολογίας, αφού μέσω λεπτομερών πειραμάτων αποκαλύφθηκαν οι νόμοι της εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Όμως το 1831 ο Faraday αφού ανακάλυψε ότι η σχετική κίνηση μαγνητών και πηνίων προκαλεί επαγωγικό ρεύμα παραβίασε τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα εισάγοντας όχι τα διανύσματα της ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής έντασης αλλά τα άκυρα ηλεκτρικά και μαγνητικά πεδία.(INTENSITY AND FALSE FIELD). Επίσης λίγο αργότερα (1845 ) απέδειξε ότι και το φως εκτός από βαρυτικές ιδιότητες έχει και ιδιότητες που σχετίζονται με τον ηλεκτρισμό και το μαγνητισμό των δικών του πεδίων. Είναι γεγονός πως για την κατανόηση του μαγνητισμού o Faraday δεν μελέτησε με λεπτομέρεια τους νόμους του Coulomb και Ampere με τα διανύσματα των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων και γι αυτό το λόγο απαξιώνοντας τα επιτεύγματα του Νεύτωνα εκτός από τον αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου εισήγαγε και την ιδέα του πεδίου ως ιδιότητα του κενού για τη μετάδοση των δυνάμεων. Βέβαια οι ιδέες αυτές απορρίφθηκαν οριστικά όχι μόνο από τα κβάντα του Πλανκ αλλά και από τα φημισμένα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής που επιβεβαίωσαν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Άλλωστε το 1845 ο Neumann με νέα πειράματα απέδειξε ότι το επαγωγικό ρεύμα δεν οφείλεται στο απατηλό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε που πρότεινε ο Maxwell αλλά στην πραγματική μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere. Λόγου χάρη στην Encycopedia.com διαβάζουμε: "Neumann and his contemporary Wilhelm Weber were the founders of the electrodynamic school in Germany, which later included, among others, Riemann, Betti, Carl Neumann, and Lorenz. The investigations and analyses of this group were guided by the assumption, held originally by Ampère, that electromagnetic phenomena resulted from direct action at a distance rather than through the mediation of a field." Πραγματικά λίγο αργότερα (1856) ο Weber απέδειξε πειραματικά ότι ο λόγος της ηλεκτρικής σταθεράς K προς τη μαγνητική σταθερά k σχετίζεται με την ταχύτητα του φωτός c = 300000 Km/sec, αφού δίδεται από τη σχέση K/k = c2. Δυστυχώς ο Maxwell (1865) εγκαταλείποντας τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός που επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner ακολούθησε τόσο τον απατηλό αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου όσο και τα άκυρα πεδία του Faraday και ανέπτυξε την ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του με τις πολύ κομψές εξισώσεις, οι οποίες επηρέασαν αργότερα τόσο τον διάσημο θεωρητικό φυσικό, τον Lorentz, όσο και τον Αϊνστάιν με το επαναστατικό πνεύμα του. Γι αυτό το λόγο όταν ο Planck (1900) ανακάλυψε τα κβάντα ενέργειας του φωτός Ε = hν τα οποία παρότι δεν ερμηνεύονταν με τις κομψές εξισώσεις του Maxwell εντούτοις ο Αϊνστάιν τα υιοθέτησε ως κβάντα των πεδίων του Maxwell χωρίς μάζα. Παρόλα αυτά κάτω από την επιρροή των κομψών εξισώσεων των άκυρων πεδίων του Maxwell στο άρθρο "Albert Einstein as a philosopher of science-Physics today Vol. 5" και ιδιαίτερα στο κεφάλαιο "PHILOSOPHY AND EINSTEIN'S PHYSICS" διαβάζουμε τα παρακάτω λαθεμένα φιλοσοφικά συμπεράσματα " Most readers of Einstein’s 1905 special-relativity paper note its strikingly philosophical tone. The paper begins with a philosophical question about an asymmetry in the conventional explanation of electromagnetic induction: A fixed magnet produces a current in the moving coil by an induced electromotive force in the coil. A moving magnet, on the other hand, is said to produce a current in a fixed coil through the electromagnetic field created by the magnet’s motion. But if motion is relative, why should there be any difference?" Με άλλα λόγια ο Αϊνστάιν στη νεαρή ηλικία των 26 ετών (1905) βιάστηκε να δώσει φιλοσοφική απάντηση στις λαθεμένες εξισώσεις του Lorentz (Invalid Lorentz transformations) ερμηνεύοντας το επαγωγικό ρεύμα με την άκυρη υπόθεση του απατηλού ηλεκτρικού πεδίου Ε που πρότεινε ο Maxwell, παρότι τα πειράματα του Neumann (1845) έδειξαν ότι και στις δυο περιπτώσεις της σχετικής κίνησης το επαγωγικό ρεύμα οφείλεται στη μαγνητική δύναμη του νόμου του Ampere που ανακαλύφθηκε χωρίς να παραβιάζεται ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα. Άλλωστε για εκείνη τη βιασύνη του Αϊνστάιν ο ιστορικός της φυσικής Gerald Holton στο βιβλίο του “Introduction to concepts and theories in physical science” (page 503) έγραψε: “'The complete absence of contact with professional physicists during this period was perhaps a blessing in disguise, for it permitted Einstein to develop his rather unorthodox approach to the problems of physics'." Επίσης στο κεφάλαιο "Immanuell Kant" του παραπάνω άρθρου διαβάζουμε: "General relativity presented an obvious challenge to Kant’s famous assertion that was true a priori, the necessary form under which we organize our experience of external objects." Σε αυτό το σημείο θα ήθελα να τονίσω ότι η Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία έπαιξε σημαντικό ρόλο στη φιλοσοφία του Kant, όπως έπαιξε τον ίδιο σημαντικό ρόλο όχι μόνο στην ανακάλυψη του πρώτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα (ευθύγραμμη ομοιόμορφη κίνηση) αλλά και στην ερμηνεία της αδρανειακής δύναμης (φυγοκεντρικής δύναμης των κυκλικών κινήσεων) , αφού το διάνυσμα της επιτάχυνσης α = Δυ/Δt = υ2/r προκύπτει από τις αναλογίες όμοιων τριγώνων της Ευκλείδειας Γεωμετρίας ύστερα από τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού. Αντίθετα o Αϊνστάιν στα πλαίσια νέων φιλοσοφικών υποθέσεων που ξέφυγαν από τα επιτεύγματα της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής, νόμισε ότι ανέτρεψε την Ευκλείδεια Γεωμετρία με την περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπύλωσης του χώρου στην άκυρη γενική σχετικότητα Συγκεκριμένα εξακολουθούσε να επιμένει ότι η καμπύλωση του φωτός δίπλα από τον Ήλιο δεν οφείλεται στη μάζα του φωτονίου όπως έγραψε ο Πλανκ το 1907 (Physics 4u-Η καμπύλωση του φωτός) αλλά στην περίεργη υπόθεση της καμπυλότητας του χωροχρόνου. Τελικά πολύ αργότερα (1938) ο ίδιος ο Αϊνστάιν αναθεώρησε τις φιλοσοφικές απόψεις του περί της καμπυλότητας του χώρου και υιοθετώντας τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες των σωματιδίων του φωτός του Νεύτωνα στο βιβλίο του "The evolution of physics" (page 234) θα γράψει: " A beam of light carries energy and energy has mass. But every inertial mass is attracted by the gravitational field, as inertial and gravitational masses are equivalent. A beam of light will bend in a gravitational field exactly as a body would if thrown horizontally with a velocity equal to that of light." Πάντως, στις αρχές του εικοστού ένα σημαντικό πείραμα που έδειχνε ότι ανατρέπει ολόκληρη τη Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων ήταν το πείραμα του Kaufmann (1901) σύμφωνα με το οποίο η αδρανειακή μάζα Μο του ηλεκτρονίου σε πολύ υψηλές ταχύτητες (u) δεν παραμένει σταθερή όπως προέβλεπε η Νευτώνεια μηχανική των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, αλλά αυξάνεται τόσο πολύ ώστε η αυξημένη μάζα Μ να κάνει το ηλεκτρόνιο να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί ίσα με την ταχύτητα c του φωτός. Αυτό το γεγονός πραγματικά συμβαίνει διότι όλα τα πειράματα απορρόφησης υψηλών ενεργειών κατέληξαν στην παρακάτω μαθηματική σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Βέβαια ο ίδιος ο Kaufmann στα πλαίσια των δυο νόμων της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας δικαιολόγησε την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου με την υπόθεση ότι η οποιαδήποτε απορρόφηση ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ενέργειας συνοδεύεται από τη λεγόμενη ηλεκτρομαγνητική μάζα που πρότεινε το 1881 ο J.J. Thomson. Ωστόσο ο Lorentz το 1904 επηρεασμένος από την επίσημη ηλεκτρομαγνητική θεωρία του Maxwell θεώρησε ότι η Νευτώνεια μηχανική με το λεγόμενο μετασχηματισμό του Γαλιλαίου δεν μπορούσε να ισχύει σε υψηλές ταχύτητες και απέδωσε την αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου στην επιρροή του απατηλού αιθέρα του Maxwell, παρότι όχι μόνο το πείραμα του Michelson (1887) απέδειξε την ανυπαρξία του αλλά και τα πειράματα του λεγομένου φαινομένου του Doppler. Δηλαδή ο ήχος που μεταδίδεται σε ένα μέσο δίνει διαφορετικά αποτελέσματα όταν κινείται η πηγή ή όταν κινείται ο παρατηρητής, ενώ για το φως και στις δυο περιπτώσεις έχουμε τα ίδια αποτελέσματα γιατί αποτελείται από τα σωματίδια του Νεύτωνα που κινούνται στο κενό. Τελικά και ο Αϊνστάιν κάτω από την ίδια επιρροή των εξισώσεων του Maxwell και εφαρμόζοντας τις ίδιες τις μαθηματικές σχέσεις του Lorentz ανέπτυξε τη θεωρία της ειδικής σχετικότητας (1905) θεωρώντας ότι η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου αναφορικά με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Στην πραγματικότητα στο λεγόμενο φωτοηλεκτρικό φαινόμενο (correct explanation of photoelectric effect ) το φωτόνιο καθώς απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο προσφέρει στο ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο την ενέργειά του Ε = hν αλλά και τη μάζα του m = hν/c2. Δηλαδή η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN) Κάτω λοιπόν από τέτοιες φιλοσοφικές υποθέσεις που άφηναν να εννοηθεί ότι η Νευτώνεια μηχανική έχει πολύ περιορισμένη ισχύ, ο Αϊνστάιν πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα γενικό νόμο της φύσης με τον όρο ΣΧΕΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ όπου περιλαμβάνεται και η Νευτώνεια μηχανική ως προσέγγιση στις πολύ μικρές ταχύτητες αναφορικά με την ταχύτητα του φωτός. Με άλλα λόγια με τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Αϊνστάιν φάνηκε ότι κλονίστηκε η μέθοδος των πειραμάτων του Γαλιλαίου και του Νεύτωνα απέναντι στα φιλοσοφικά αξιώματα του Καρτέσιου, διότι τόσο η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα όσο και η εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των σωμάτων φάνηκαν να βρίσκουν την οριστική λύση τους όχι με τη μέθοδο των πειραμάτων και αστρονομικών παρατηρήσεων αλλά με τη μέθοδο των φιλοσοφικών αξιωμάτων. Έτσι το 1938 στο βιβλίο του «Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική» και ιδιαίτερα στο κεφάλαιο “ΤΟ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΙΚΟ ΥΠΟΒΑΘΡΟ” ο Αϊνστάιν ξεκινάει με τη φράση: “ Πολύ συχνά τα αποτελέσματα της επιστημονικής έρευνας χρειάζονται μια διαφοροποίηση στη φιλοσοφική σύλληψη των προβλημάτων που απλώνονται πέρα από το περιορισμένο τμήμα της επιστήμης.” Επίσης στην ίδια σελίδα θα συνεχίσει: “ Μια καινοτομία πετυχημένη παρά τις υπάρχουσες υποθέσεις έχει σαν αποτέλεσμα αναπάντεχες και τέλεια διαφορετικές αναπτύξεις που γίνονται πηγή καινούργιων φιλοσοφικών απόψεων.” Επιπλέον στη σελίδα 66 για να δείξει ότι οι εξ αποστάσεως ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις των νόμων της βαρύτητας, του ηλεκτρισμού, και του μαγνητισμού δεν κρίνονται ως ικανοποιητικές ο Αϊνστάιν θα γράψει: “ Η ανάγκη εισαγωγής διαφορετικών ειδών δυνάμεων για διαφορετικά φαινόμενα δεν είναι οπωσδήποτε ικανοποιητική από φιλοσοφική άποψη.” Γι αυτό το λόγο στο τελευταίο κεφάλαιο “Η ΦΥΣΙΚΗ ΚΑΙ Η ΠΡΑΓΜΑΤΙΚΟΤΗΤΑ” ο Αϊνστάιν θα ξεκινήσει γράφοντας την παρακάτω περίεργη φράση με τα λαθεμένα φιλοσοφικά αποτελέσματα : “ H επιστήμη δεν είναι συλλογή νόμων.” Είναι γεγονός πως μια τέτοια σύγχυση ανάμεσα στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων της φύσης και στις θεωρίες του Maxwell και του Αϊνστάιν που βασίστηκαν στις φιλοσοφικές θεωρίες του Καρτέσιου για την εξήγηση των φυσικών φαινομένων (1644) ταλαιπωρεί ακόμη και σήμερα πολλούς φυσικούς, και γι αυτό το λόγο θα έπρεπε να κάνω μια συστηματική έρευνα με μια προσεκτική αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης και των πειραμάτων για την αποκάλυψη της αλήθειας, αφού κανένας φυσικός του 20ου αιώνα δεν μπορούσε να διανοηθεί ότι οι περίφημες μαθηματικές σχέσεις των μετασχηματισμών του Lorentz θα μπορούσαν να περιέχουν λάθη. Με άλλα λόγια σε πρώτη φάση θα έπρεπε να ελεγχθεί διεξοδικά η πραγματική φύση του φωτός, που να στηρίζεται όχι σε φιλοσοφίες και θεωρίες αλλά στα πειράματα και στους νόμους της φύσης, διότι η αύξηση της μάζας του ηλεκτρονίου παρατηρήθηκε φανερά όχι μόνο στο πείραμα του Kaufmann αλλά και στο πείραμα του Compton (1923), όπου το φωτόνιο με ισχυρή ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 συνεισφέρει με τρόπο αποκαλυπτικό όχι μόνο στην αύξηση της ενέργειας ΔΕ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και στην αύξηση της μάζας ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου. (Correct Compton effect). Μάλιστα αν η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου πριν από την απορρόφηση είναι Μο (μάζα αδράνειας των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων) τότε στην ταχύτητα u όπως προβλέπει η Κβαντική Φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων μετά από την απορρόφηση του φωτονίου η μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου θα είναι μεταβλητή αφού θα αυξηθεί σύμφωνα με τη σχέση Μ2/Μο2 = c2/(c2-u2) Πραγματικά η χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού αυτής της σχέσης ύστερα από την εφαρμογή όχι των θεωριών αλλά του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα καταλήγει στη γνωστή εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν ΔE/ΔΜ = c2 Δηλαδή ο δεύτερος νόμος του Νεύτωνα F = d(Mu)/dt με τη μεταβλητή μάζα Μ οδήγησε στον νέο θρίαμβο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής. Φυσικά στην εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μια και λείπει η ενέργεια hν καθώς και η μάζα m = hν/c2 από την απορρόφηση του διπολικού φωτονίου βλέπουμε ότι αυτή η σχέση είναι ελλιπής επειδή αγνοούνται οι δυο νόμοι της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και μάζας. Έτσι με την αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης η εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίωντου 1993 με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύληςπου δίδεται από τη σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Πραγματικά όταν το διπολικό φωτόνιο, ως ηλεκτρικό δίπολο, αλληλεπιδρά με το φορτίο (-e) του ηλεκτρονίου τότε χρησιμοποιώντας όχι τα πεδία αλλά τα διανύσματα των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών εντάσεων, δηλαδή χρησιμοποιώντας τα διανύσματα Εy και Bz γράφουμε Ey(-e)dy = dW Bz(-e)dy = Fmdt = dmc και επειδή τα πειράματα τα Weber (1856) έδειξαν ότι Ey/Bz = c τότε έχουμε dW/dm = c2 Δηλαδή και αυτή η σχέση που μοιάζει με την περίφημη εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν μας λέει ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της αλληλεπίδρασης του φωτονίου με το φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο όχι μόνο η ενέργεια του διπολικού φωτονίου αλλά και η μάζα του dm = dW/c2 ή m = hν/c2 . Επιπλέον από αυτή τη σχέση βγαίνει το συμπέρασμα ότι κατά τη διάρκεια της απορρόφησης του φωτονίου έχουμε να κάνουμε με ένα σύστημα μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων το οποίο συνεπάγεται την κβαντική συστολή του μήκους και την κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου,(discovery of length contraction), που δεν έχουν σχέση με το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν που στηρίζεται στις εξισώσεις του Lorentz με βάση τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο Βρετανός μαθηματικός και φιλόσοφος Ράσελ στα συμπεράσματα του βιβλίου του "ΙΣΤΟΡΙΑ ΤΗΣ ΔΥΤΙΚΗΣ ΦΙΛΟΣΟΦΙΑΣ" έγραψε ότι η νέα φιλοσοφία που θα αναπτυχθεί στα πλαίσια της Κβαντικής Φυσικής θα πρέπει να απομακρυνθεί από το χωρόχρονο του Αϊνστάιν. (Hawking Einstein Russel). Δηλαδή όλο το φιλοσοφικό υπόβαθρο περί μεταβλητού χωροχρόνου που σχηματίστηκε στα πλαίσια της άκυρης σχετικότητας θα πρέπει να αναθεωρηθεί στο νέο θρίαμβο της Κβαντικής Φυσικής όπου τα πειράματα έδειξαν την κβαντική συστολή του μήκους και την κβαντική διαστολή του χρόνου όταν η μάζα του διπολικού φωτονίου απορροφάται από το ηλεκτρόνιο. Αντίθετα η θεμελιώδης εξίσωση της Νευτώνειας Μηχανικής F = Μο(du/dt) έχει διατυπωθεί στα πλαίσια των συντηρητικών δυνάμεων, όπου ο Νεύτων προέβλεψε ότι δεν έχουμε μεταβολές του χωροχρόνου, αφού δεν έχουμε απορρόφηση ή εκπομπή σωματιδίων του φωτός. Επιπλέον και το πρόβλημα της φιλοσοφικής διαμάχης ανάμεσα στoν Bohr και τον Αϊνστάιν με την περίφημα φράση "God does not play dice" λύθηκε με την ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου του οποίου τα δυο κάθετα επίπεδα της ταλάντωσης δίνουν την ανάλογη διάθλαση και ανάκλαση του διπολικού φωτονίου. Από την άλλη μεριά στην Κβαντική φυσική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων παρατηρούνται μεταβλητές μάζες όχι μόνο στην ατομική αλλά και στην πυρηνική φυσική. Πραγματικά μετά από την εργασία μου του 1993 που παρουσιάστηκε στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics " και ύστερα από 10 χρόνια συστηματικής έρευνας δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure..electromagnetim" (2003), όπου ανάμεσα από ένα πλήθος διαφορικών εξισώσεων απέδειξα ότι και η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση του διπολικού φωτονίου (γ) με το δευτερόνιο (D) συντελεί στην αύξηση των μαζών του πρωτονίου (p) και νετρονίου (n) σε συμφωνία με το νόμο της αλληλεπίδρασης Φωτονίου-Ύλης, γεγονός που ακυρώνει τη λαθεμένη ερμηνεία που έδωσε ο Αϊνστάιν το 1905 στην εξίσωση Ε = mc2 . Με άλλα λόγια η αύξηση των μαζών δεν έχει καμία σχέση με τις σχετικές κινήσεις της θεωρίας του Αϊνστάιν, αφού σύμφωνα με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας η αύξηση οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του διπολικού φωτονίου: γ + D = p + n Εδώ έχουμε αυξήσεις ΔΜ = 2,2246 MeV/c2 στο πρωτόνιο (p) και στο νετρόνιο (n). Δυστυχώς ο Αϊνστάιν στη θεωρία της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας, επειδή δεν γνώριζε αυτό το μηχανισμό των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων με μεταβλητή μάζα Μ και μεταβλητό χωρόχρονο, νόμιζε ότι είχε να κάνει με συντηρητικές δυνάμεις όπου λαθεμένα εισήγαγε τη μάζα ηρεμίας Μο και τη σχετικιστική μάζα Μ παραβιάζοντας τον πρώτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα με τη σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο όπου ο χωροχρόνος δεν μεταβάλλεται. Έτσι πίστεψε ότι ανακάλυψε ένα καινούργιο νόμο της σχετικότητας όπου η Νευτώνεια Μηχανική θα είναι μια περιορισμένη περίπτωση, δηλαδή θα προσεγγίζει μόνο τις μικρές ταχύτητες σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Ιστορικά, o Kaufmann στο πείραμά του χρησιμοποίησε τη μεγάλη κινητική ενέργεια των ηλεκτρονίων της διάσπασης β και γι αυτό το λόγο δεν μπορούσε να δικαιολογήσει την απορρόφηση της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής μάζας που πρότεινε ο J.J. Thomson, επειδή τα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα δεν φαίνονταν να συνδέονται με τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ακόμη και σήμερα παρότι πέρασαν κάμποσα χρόνια από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου “ Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” στις Ινδικές δημοσιεύσεις θεωρητικής φυσικής (2003), πολλοί φυσικοί εξακολουθούν να πιστεύουν όχι στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης αλλά στις άκυρες θεωρίες και φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν. Με άλλα λόγια η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου δεν οφείλεται στις φιλοσοφικές ιδέες του Αϊνστάιν περί σχετικής κίνησης αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας που προκύπτει όταν το νετρόνιο διασπάται σε πρωτόνιο, ηλεκτρόνιο, και αντινετρίνο. Το πιο απλό παράδειγμα της διάσπασης β- είναι η διάσπαση του ελεύθερου νετρονίου το οποίο σύμφωνα με τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων (new structure of protons and neutrons ) περιέχει μια τριάδα (ddd) χαλαρής ηλεκτρομαγνητικής σύνδεσης η οποία αναγκαστικά μετατρέπεται σε μια τριάδα (dud) ισχυρής ηλεκτρομαγνητικής σύνδεσης (QUARK-QUARK INTERACCTION) εξαιτίας των φορτισμένων κουάρκ (u = +2e/3 και d = -e/3), όπως περίπου συμβαίνει στο άτομο του υδρογόνου, όπου το ηλεκτρόνιο από τροχιές διεγερμένων καταστάσεων μεταβαίνει στη θεμελιώδη κατάσταση με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή φωτονίου, ώστε η ενέργεια ΔΕ να ισοδυναμεί με ενέργεια hν φωτονίου ή το έλλειμμα μάζας να ισοδυναμεί με τη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2.(LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Έτσι το ασταθές νετρόνιο μετατρέπεται σε σταθερό πρωτόνιο με ταυτόχρονη εκπομπή ενός ηλεκτρονίου και ενός αντινετρίνο. Όμως επειδή στις περισσότερες περιπτώσεις της διάσπασης β η κινητική ενέργεια και η μάζα του αντινετρίνο είναι αμελητέες ποσότητες, η εξίσωση ενεργειών της διάσπασης του νετρονίου έχει την παρακάτω μορφή n = p + e- + KE Επίσης και για την εξίσωση των μαζών αν λάβουμε υπόψη ότι n = 939,57 MeV/c2, ` p = 938,28 MeV/c2 και e- = 0,511 MeV/c2 τότε θα έπρεπε να ισχύει 939,57 = 938,28 + 0.511 + ΚΕ/c2 Και επειδή εδώ η εκπομπή του ηλεκτρονίου μοιάζει με την εκπομπή του φωτονίου όπως στο μοντέλο του Bohr θα έπρεπε σύμφωνα με το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = n-p = 1,29 ΜeV/2 να ισχύει η σχέση 1,29 = 0.511 + ΚΕ/c2 ή ΔΜ = ΚΕ/c2 = 0,779 MeV /c2 Αν εδώ λάβουμε υπόψη ότι d = 3,69 MeV/c2 και u = 2,4 MeV/c2 (up and down quarks) τότε θα έχουμε 3,69 - 2,4 = 1,29 Πάντως στην πραγματικότητα όπως αποδεικνύεται από τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων θα έχουμε ddd = dud + e- + ν- ή d = u +( e- +ν-) ή 3,29 ΜeV/c2 = 2,4 MeV/c2 + 1,29 MeV/c2 Πραγματικά η ανακάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων Proton = (dud) + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks Neutron = (dud) + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks μας λέει γιατί η διάσπαση βήτα ακολουθεί τους νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Εδώ ξεκινώντας από την αστάθεια στη δομή του νετρονίου μπορούμε να γράψουμε τη διάσπαση β- ως εξής n = p + e- + ν- ή + 4u + 8d = + 5d + 4u + e- + ν- ή ddd = dud + (e- + ν- ) ή 11,07 ΜeV/c2 = 9,78MeV/c2 + 1.29 MeV/c2 Σε αυτή την περίπτωση βλέπουμε ότι η τριάδα ddd είναι μια χαλαρή σύνδεση επειδή τα τρία όμοια κουάρκ έχουν το ίδιο φορτίο (d = -e/3) δίνοντας ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης. (+Fe). Όμως επειδή πρόκειται για σωματίδια που είναι λίγο πιο μεγάλα από τα ηλεκτρόνια όπου το σπιν δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός (faster than light) τότε όπως συμβαίνει στα ηλεκτρόνια (άτομο ηλίου) εμφανίζονται εδώ και μαγνητικές έλξεις μικρής εμβέλειας οι οποίες στις πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις των κουάρκ είναι πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές απώσεις δημιουργώντας μια ελκτική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη (-Fem) που δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = + Fe - Fm Αντίθετα η τριάδα dud έχει πολύ ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης επειδή τα κουάρκ εμφανίζονται με αντίθετα φορτία της μορφής dud = (-e/3(+4e/3)(-e/3) που δίνουν τόσο ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις έλξης (-Fe) όσο και μαγνητικές έλξεις (-Fm). Δηλαδή εδώ η ηλεκτρομαγνητική έλξη (-Fem) θα είναι πιο ισχυρή, αφού θα δίδεται από τη σχέση -Fem = -Fe - Fm Βέβαια κάτι ανάλογο συμβαίνει και στο μοντέλο του Bohr, όπου το ηλεκτρόνιο του ατόμου του υδρογόνου μεταβαίνει από την τροχιά με n =2 και με χαλαρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης -13,6 /n2 = -3,4 eV προς την θεμελιώδη τροχιά με n =1 και με πιο ισχυρή ενέργεια σύνδεσης -13,6 /n2 = -13,6 eV. Έτσι θα έχουμε μια διαφορά ενέργειας ΔΕ = 10,2 eV η οποία θα μεταφερθεί στο φωτόνιο με ενέργεια hν = 10,2 eV. Επίσης και το έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 θα μετατραπεί σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 . Δηλαδή ενώ στο άτομο του υδρογόνου παίζει σημαντικό ρόλο ο κβαντικός αριθμός n για τον υπολογισμό της ενέργειας ΔΕ, ωστόσο στη διάσπαση β- παίζει σημαντικό ρόλο η μετατροπή του d κουάρκ σε u κουάρκ όπου εμφανίζονται πιο ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές έλξεις. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης που προέκυψαν από τα πειράματα αποδεικνύει ότι η Νευτώνεια μηχανική με τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας συνεχίζεται στην κβαντική μηχανική των μη συντηρητικών δυνάμεων και κατά συνέπεια οι φιλοσοφικές προσπάθειες του Αϊνστάιν να αποδείξει ότι οι νόμοι της φύσης έχουν περιορισμένη ισχύ θα πρέπει να τεθεί κάτω από αυστηρή κριτική. Category:Fundamental physics concepts